


I'm Not Your Pet...You're Not My Master

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Masturbation, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, sort of D/s, sort of pet play, witsontap2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem remix for Wits on Tap 2015 of Iamjohnlocked4life's "I See You Shiver".<br/>John is dressed as a Corgi  (costume shortage for a last-minute case-related costume party) while Sherlock forgoes prepackaged costumes and opts for Dr Franknfurter from Rocky Horror Picture Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Pet...You're Not My Master

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See You Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802357) by [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life). 



I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
What a ridiculous thing to have been.

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
The smear of your lipstick, my fist on that grin.

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
My eyes travelled up from my place on the floor.

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
Trail ends in black leather, don't need to see more.

I'm not your pet...you're not master  
I just need some rest, I keep telling myself.

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
This 4 am screeching is bad for my health.

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
So when the hell'd he get a collar like that?

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
Alone in my bed when we're back at the flat

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
I replay your question, your velvety voice

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
And somehow it isn't a matter of choice

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
Now why would I ever take orders from you?

I'm not your pet...you're not my master  
But you ask if I'm coming, and that's what I do.


End file.
